Schoolhouse Rock: Multiplication Rock VHS 1997
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * Now Available to own on Videocasette Opening Previews *Bill Nye the Science Guy *The Neverending Story III: Escape from Fantasia *The Thief and the Cobbler Stay Tuned *Stay Tuned for an All-New Special Music Video. Featuring One of Today's Hottest Rock Bands Playing Their Favorite Schoolhouse Rock Song. Coming Up After the Program. Schoolhouse Rock Bumpers * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Presents Opening Titles * "Schoolhouse Rock" * "Multiplication Rock" Ending Credits Multiplication Rock * Produced by: Scholastic Rock, Inc. * Executive Producer: Tom Yohe * Producers: George Newall, Radford Stone * Music Director: Bob Dorough, Phil Kimmelman & assoc. * Based on the idea by: David B. McCall ** "My Hero Zero" *** Sung by: Bob Dorough *** Designed by: Tom Yohe ** "Elementary, My Dear" (2's) *** Sung by: Bob Dorough *** Designed by: Jack Sidebotham ** "Three is a Magic Number" *** Sung by: Bob Dorough *** Designed by: Tom Yohe ** "The Four-Legged Zoo" *** Sung by: Bob Dorough *** Designed by: Bob Eggers ** "Ready or Not, Here I Come" (5's) *** Sung by: Bob Dorough *** Designed by: Tom Yohe ** "I Got Six" *** Sung by: Grady Tate *** Designed by: Tom Yohe ** "Lucky Seven Sampson" *** Sung by: Bob Dorough *** Designed by: Rowland Wilson ** "Figure Eight" *** Sung by: Blossom Dearie *** Designed by: Tom Yohe ** "Naughty Number Nine" *** Sung by: Grady Tate *** Designed by: Tom Yohe/Bill Peckman ** "The Good Eleven" *** Sung by: Bob Dorough *** Designed by: Tom Yohe ** "Little Twelvetoes" *** Sung by: Bob Dorough *** Designed by: Rowland Wilson * Developed in Consultation with: Bank Street College of Education * Multiplication Rock Video Produced by: Scholastic Rock, Inc. - In Association with American Broadcasting Companies, Inc. * Copyright © 1995 American Broadcasting Companies, Inc. - All Rights Reserved * "This Motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil Liability and criminal prosecution. This motion picture first publication United States of America. American Broadcasting Companies, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto." Music Video Bumper *And Now, Here's Another of Your Favorite Schoolhouse Rock Songs. From the "Sciene Rock Volume, Electricity, Electricity!". Performed by Goodness as Featured on "Schoolhouse Rock Rocks". Available on CD & Cassette from Atlantic Records Music Video * "Electricity, Electricity!" Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Schoolhouse Rock Category:VHS Category:1997